


snowed in

by protectmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, F/F, M/M, SHREK MARATHON, brooke and chloe are so gay, christine loves andrew rannells, jeremy is so annoyed that he has to spend a whole night with rich, kinda angsty, michael is literally dying in the inside, rich and jake are very horny and love puns, rip jenna's phone, sick! michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmichaelmell/pseuds/protectmichaelmell
Summary: a fic where it's cold and rich and jake are horny, brooke and chloe are gay, christine is missing the falsettos live taping, jenna's phone is dead, michael is catching the flu and hates cold weather and jeremy is just annoyed. to make it better, there's no wifi or power.what a lovely group to be snowed in with.





	1. it begins

december in new jersey was terrible. 

it was constantly cold and the snow was horrfying. it was a friday night and the gang was finishing up the fourth shrek movie, as rich suggested. they had an off day from school because of snow, which led to a shrek marathon. everyone was zoned into the movie, except michael, who was asleep on jeremy' shoulder. the movie ended, and rich shut off the tv and turned the lights on.

"well, it's 10." rich's eyes turned to michael, who was cuddled in the jeremy. "how cute." he mocked as jeremy rolled his eyes. "whatever. me and mikey are probably gonna go. he's out like a light." jenna laughed. "are you two gonna have sex?" 

jeremy felt his face heat up. "no. i'll probably just watch netflix while michael sleeps the whole time." since everyone was at chloe's, jake was going with rich, brooke was staying with chloe, jenna and christine were gonna hang and michael was gonna stay over jeremy's. "at eleven they're airing falsettos on pbs. i'm so in love with andrew rannells!" jenna wrapped her arm around christine. "not as much as you love me." brooke "aw"ed and chloe laughed. rich grabbed jake's shoulders. "me and jakey d are gonna leave. thanks again, chloe." 

christine and jenna followed. "yeah. we should go too." chloe placed down her hot chocolate. "it's snowing pretty bad. me and brooke will walk you all out." jeremy looked at michael, who was still asleep. jeremy smiled to him. "michael," jeremy saw the patch of drool on his shirt's shoulder. he awed to himself. rich looked over and laughed. "jeremy. you aren't even waking him up. you're just staring at him." jeremy blushed. "well, i bet you do the same thing to jake." rich bit his lip. "doesn't matter. i'll wake him up." jeremy looked at rich, confused. "rich don't come near him." "jeremy stop being so obsessed with him. he likes me more than you anyways." those words hurt jeremy. 

chloe walked over and threw rich's jacket at him. "rich, shut it. he obviously likes jeremy better. fuck, he's been pining after him since like seventh grade." rich looked at jake, who was laughing at rich, who was being a dumbass. "well, atleast i didn't leave him alone to have a panic attack-" rich stopped himself and the room went silent. 

"dude. what the fuck." jake mumbled, and everyone else stared at rich. jeremy had no emotion written on his face. he felt his heart start to beat up fast. "you little shit." he stood up and punched rich in the face. he meant to hit rich's cheek, but ended up hitting his eye. rich was obviously angry about this, and started to strike back. 

jake grabbed the smaller guy and brooke had to pull back jeremy. at this point, the two were about to kill each other. "how did this even start?" chloe asked as jeremy wiped the blood from his nose. "rich being a asshole." rich sighed. "look, jeremy i was just messing around with you and i'm sorry that i brought the whole thing up. i didn't mean it." jeremy rolled his eyes. "whatever." he gently hit michael's face. "let's go, michael." michael opened his eyes slowly before yawning. "where am i?" he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "we're leaving chloe's." michael looked at jeremy's face. 

"why is your nose bleeding?" jeremy knew michael was very sensitive over the whole squip thing, so everyone in the group knew not to bring it up. "it's nothing. just let's go." michael looked at the floor. "are you mad at me?" 

his voice was so soft and raspy, so soft that jeremy awed to himself again. "no. why would i be?" he helped michael up, and then they turned back around to the group, who were all staring at him. "have a good sleep, mell?" jake asked as michael left out a quiet laugh. "not really." jeremy looked at michael, and studied his face. "why what's wrong?" jeremy asked. "i just hate cold weather. my throat hurts a little." he pulled on the sleeves of his sweatshirt. "is it cold in here or is it just me?" jeremy saw sweat run down michael's cheek. "michael, you're sweating." jeremy placed his hand on michael's forehead. 

"michael, are you sick?" michael shook his head. "i can't be sick. i never get sick." jeremy nodded in agreement. michael had an immune system of steel. one time jeremy got food poisoning from some gas station sushi, and michael was totally fine. like he could probably get coughed on by a person with bronchitis and be 100% fine. guess this wasn't just one of those situations.

everyone could see michael's breathing start to get heavier. the one thing michael hated in the world was sickness, and he's never had to face that fear because of the rare amount of time he'd get sick. 

 

"well, maybe someone of school just got you sick." brooke walked over to michael at wrapped her arm around him. "yeah," chloe added. "or it's just this bad weather. but i promise that jeremy will bring you home and take care of you." chloe smiled at jeremy, who smiled back. michael calmed down a little, and the group left the basement. chloe walked to the door and tried to open it. it didn't budge. chloe looked at the group behind her, which included jake quietly yelling at rich, still holding his hand though, jenna typing on her phone, christine looking at the clock on jenna's phone over her shoudler, brooke giving jeremy different soup recipes as he typed them on his phone and michael, who was now wearing jeremy's jacket over his jacket and sweatshirt, literally holding back tears. 

they were gonna be pissed. 

she turned around and ran to the back door. "chloe, what are you doing?" brooke asked as chloe paused. "forgot the keys. one sec." she tried the back door, the screen door, the sliding glass door, the laundry room door and the garden door, but all of them wouldn't budge. she couldn't see out the windows. she ran upstairs, everyone staring at her like she was crazy. she open the door to her room and looked out the window. there was snow halway up her house. she gulped. the forecast didn't say it would be this bad.

"hey guys." chloe walked down the stairs, and fakely smiled. 

"so we might be snowed in...."


	2. rich takes dick pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael's life couldn't get worse and rich just wants to bone jake.

“NO!” jeremy screamed as michael flinched. “jeremy literally shut the fuck up or i’ll kill you.” he rubbed at his temples and jeremy just stood there in utter disgust. 

“all i literally wanted to do was go home, watch orange is the new black and take care of my sick boyfriend!” chloe tried budging the front door again. “don’t yell at me! it’s not my fault!” jeremy sighed. “now i have to spend the night locked in a house with rich!” rich rolled his eyes. “guess that pill was a waste of money.” he muttered. 

jeremy looked at rich. “what? what pill?” michael looked around. “no pills.” he softly mumbled. rich laughed. “i took a pill so i could bone jake tonight.” rich high-fived jake, who smiled at him.

“why did you feel that was appropriate to share right now as we’re fucking snowed in chloe’s house?” jeremy asked as rich laughed. “because i want to bone jake.” “you aren’t doing that right now, rich.” “i’ll do it in front of you. you can watch.” “but you’re so small!” “why do you think i took the pill?!” jeremy continued to yell at rich, and michael spoke up. “jeremy you don’t take pills like that.” 

everyone laughed at the half-asleep, jacket-covered boy. “michael, stay out of this. please.” rich shushed jeremy. “wait, michael is all sick so he’ll tell us anything!” he whispered to jake, loud enough for jeremy to hear. “rich he’s not dumb.” rich smiled. “michael does jeremy have a small dick?” michael laughed. “nope.” jeremy laughed and michael smiled. christine rolled her eyes. 

“jesus christ! stop fighting and talk about how big you all are!” she yelled as the boys went silent. “we still have power. and i can still watch the live taping.” once she finished, the house went dark.

“fuck my life!” she yelled as jenna’s mouth dropped. “my phone is dead!” chloe pulled out her phone. “the wifi is gone!” christine threw her phone at the floor. “now i’ll never see andrew rannells!” at this point, everyone was yelling at each other. no one could see, but everyone had a person fight with. 

“everybody stop!” michael yelled as everyone looked at him. or who everyone thought was him. “so we’re trapped in a house together. that sucks. but we will get through it.” jeremy walked over to michael. or it might have been jake. “i’m with michael. we just gotta stay strong.” michael let out a pant. 

“it’s so hot in here now oh my god.” michael took off jeremy’s jacket, and then his jacket. “michael, are you alright?” jake asked, and michael just gulped. “um i really don’t know anymore but my legs hurt now.” there was a crash in the dark. 

“i’m okay!” michael yelled, his voice cracking. “no i’m not. where are you jeremy?” jeremy found michael on the floor. “what’s wrong?” michael sighed. “everything.” he coughed and latched on to jeremy’s side. “chloe, do you have candles or anything?” jeremy asked and chloe nodded. “in the linen closet. i’ll get them.” chloe looked at brooke. “babe, bring everyone to the basement. just in case the snow caves in the house.” brooke nodded and the group split up.

“so, i guess we’re stuck here for a while.” jeremy muttered, now dragging michael across the hardwood floor by his ankle. michael looked up at jeremy. “it could be worse. i could have a stomach virus or something and be puking everywhere.” jeremy laughed. 

“don’t even say that. with our luck it’ll end up happening.” michael giggled and they reached the basement stairs. “okay, so i have candles and medicine for michael. i have no pill just liquid, sorry.” she tossed the bottle down to michael, who was lying on the floor. “thank you.” he began to read the dosage on the side of the bottle. 

everyone made it downstairs, and just sat on the couch staring at each other. “so. what are we gonna do?” jake asked, as everyone started to say ideas.

“cry.”  
“kill rich.”  
“bone jake.” 

jeremy looked at rich. “that’s not even funny anymore.” jake laughed. “yeah, cum on rich.” rich laughed at jake’s pun. “let’s play titanic. you be the iceberg and i’ll go down on you.” christine groaned. “both of you. quit it. and rich that made no sense.” rich rolled his eyes and sat back down.

“let’s play would you rather!” jenna requested. “alright. michael, would you rather-” michael was currently trying to not overdose on nyquil by putting the right amount in the cup. he swallowed the purple liquid and lightly gagged. “fuck jeremy in front of all of us or never talk to jeremy again?” michael looked at jeremy, who had now had michael in a firm position. 

jeremy was obviously really annoyed. he was gripping onto michael like his life depended on it. “uh, probably bang jeremy. it’s not a big deal.” jeremy let out a fake laugh. “kinda is.’ michael shrugged. “not really. none of us are virgins.” jenna’s mouth dropped. “wait, so you and jeremy have fucked before?” jeremy tried placing a hand over michael’s mouth. “yeah? so what?” jake just laughed. “i don’t know it’s just kinda funny. i don’t know why jeremy didn’t tell us.” michael turned to jeremy, who was red. 

“jer, was i not supposed to say anything. i’m sorry. i didn’t know.” michael looked so upset. he probably felt horrible and jeremy wasn’t really mad at him. “hey,it’s okay. just if jenna doesn’t tell anyone.” she pulled out her dead phone and hit the home button. “can’t. and won’t.” 

“truth or dare probably isn’t the best right now.” jeremy deemed as he turned to see brooke and chloe making out. “great.” he muttered. he saw michael looking at him. “don’t get any of ideas. i kinda don’t wanna get sick.”  
michael glared at him. “it’s because i’m not good enough.” jeremy kissed michael’s temple. “no, don’t worry. you’re perfect but have a fever of 102.” jeremy looked at his watery eyes. “are you crying?” michael wiped his eyes. “dude, you don’t understand. i feel like trash times ten.” 

jeremy hugged michael tighter. “you’ll get better. i promise.” jeremy heard rich laugh. “hey jer once you finish helping your sensitive bf, want to help us start the generator?” jeremy rolled his eyes. “stop being a cunt.” rich stuck out his tongue. “never.” 

jeremy got up and michael followed. “i’m gonna grab my jacket upstairs.” michael announced, and everyone looked at him. “i’m not sensitive. i can do things myself.” he mumbled to himself. 

the door closed behind him and jeremy held the flashlight on his phone to the generator for rich. “we’ll be fine if it doesn’t work,” rich groaned. “no. no we won’t. the heater is off. we will die.” jeremy ignored rich and heard knocking. “what is that?” rich stopped. “Nothing.”

but a second later, the knocking happened again and someone screamed “jeremy!” it was michael.

jeremy ran up to the top of the stairs, passing the two lesbian couples, who were having a ball. “jer, can you open the door? it’s locked.” jeremy tried to turn the door but it wouldn’t budge. “and i thought tonight couldn’t get any worse!” michael knocked lightly. “what’s wrong? why won’t the door open?” jeremy could hear michael’s heart beating against his chest through the door. “it’s okay. let me just fix the lock.” he turned the lock lightly,

and it fell off the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue? comment your opinions on the story so far x
> 
> tumblr: protect.michael.mell
> 
> ig: protect.michael.mell (sofia)


	3. michael's life just can't get any worse at this point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang talks about nicknames for a while before opening the door for michael. 
> 
> but michael's life just doesn't work like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short sorry
> 
> major boyf riends and richjake fluff mmmm

“michael, crying is just gonna make it worse.” everyone was piled at the top of the stairs, except michael, who outside the door in tears. “well, it’s really cold out here a-and i don’t feel good at all!” he whined and rich gave the door another shove. 

“michael stop being a baby. you aren’t the only one who’s freezing.” brooke pushed rich away from the door. “don’t listen to him, mikey. he’s being a asshole.” rich rolled his eyes. “we’ll get you back in here with jeremy soon. i promise.” no answer. “michael?” jeremy asked. 

“i..” he stopped. “i what? michael, what’s wrong?” jeremy asked as michael coughed. “i puked on the floor a little.” the group groaned.

“gross, dude.” jenna laughed as jeremy heard michael let out a sob. “michael. stop crying.” he cooed into the door. “jeremy i miss you i want to be back with you.” michael was having a anxiety attack on the other side of the door, and the door was stuck. 

“michael. i need you to a deep breath.” jeremy bend down to the ½ inch gap under the door. he managed to fit up to his knuckles. “michael, i want you to put your fingers on mine. thing positive. you will be down here in less than ten minutes, then you can sleep. just take slower breaths.” michael didn’t respond. “are you okay, mahal ko?” 

christine awed. “you two are so cute! like,,,, literal goals!” jeremy hid a smile. “what does mahai koi mean?” jake asked as michael finally spoke up. “it’s mahal ko, jake. it means “my love” in filipino. my mom taught it to jeremy.” jeremy was happy to get michael’s mind off the fact that he was sick. “want to tell the story?” jeremy asked.

“yes.” chloe grabbed jeremy’s shoulder. “it’s cute that you want to distract him.” chloe smiled at jeremy, who returned the favor. “Well,” michael started. “jeremy was gonna take me out to breakfast because he’s amazing boyfriend.” jeremy blushed and could practically feel michael smile through the door. 

rich was gonna say something, but jake put his hand over rich's mouth. 

“so, when i was getting dressed my mom was basically quizzing jeremy and she was like “do you have a nickname for him?” and jer was like “no”. so, my mom was like “how about “mahal ko”? it’s “my love” in filipino. he’ll love it. and when he said it to me for the first time, i cried in the ihop.” jake awed. “that’s so cute! you two are adorable.” 

rich his lip. “so cute.” jake wrapped his arms around rich. “do you want me to tell them your nickname, rich?” rich blushed red. “no, please. do. not. do. that.” jake kissed rich’s cheek. “cuppycakes.”

everyone laughed, even michael let out a hoarse giggle. “cuppycakes?” jeremy repeated as rich lightly punched his arm. “fuck you. if you say it again, i’ll rip your balls off.” jenna pulled out her dead phone, looked at it and then put it back in her pocket. “i was gonna put it as your contact name.” 

rich smiled. “and that wasn’t the nickname i was even talking about.” brooke looked at rich. “how many do you have?” jake smoothly leaned against the wall. “cuddle bunch, boo, honey bear, hun bun, jellybean. you name it and i’ve probably called rich that.” chloe fake gagged. “gross.” 

“oh, so the boyf riends can act all gay and call each other nicknames and when jake calls me something it’s gross?” jeremy laughed. “anyways, how’s michael doing?” he knocked lightly on the door. “how ya doin, honey bear?” jeremy mocked as he heard michael lightly giggle again. “i’m doing better, cuppycakes.” 

rich kicked the door. “quit it, mell!” michael let out a yelp and jeremy pushed rich away from the door. “dude, he’s leaning on the door. michael, are you okay?” there was another giggle. “just peachy, jellybean.” rich pushed forcefully on the door again. “i’m gonna fucking kill you once i get my hands on you!” rich did another push and the door fell off the hinges. he was pretty strong for such a small dude. 

“nice, thanks rich!” chloe piped as they looked for michael, who was nowhere to be seen. “where did he go?” brooke asked as jeremy paused. “christine. jake. rich. step off the door.”

lo and behold, underneath the door, was a passed out michael mell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions? comment below
> 
> my poor bby michael i feel so bad 
> 
> fuck i love richjake
> 
> tumblr: protect.michael.mell
> 
> ig: protect.michael.mell


	4. anything for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a l o t of twists and turns in this one

“is he breathing?!” jeremy wheezed as brooke felt his pulse. “jer, he’s just passed out. he’ll wake up soon.” jeremy gulped. “okay. just as long as he’ll be okay.” 

everyone walked back down to the couch, except jeremy and jake, who were carrying michael down the stairs. “dude, what if he has memory loss?” rich asked as jeremy laid michael in a little spoon position. “rich. don’t be a douche.” chloe growled as he put his hands up in the air.

“dead serious though, dude. my cousin tommy got hit by a minivan and didn’t know any of my family after that.” jeremy shot rich a glare. “michael didn’t get hit by a minivan. michael got hit by a door, that fell on him, by you.” rich shrugged. “fair.” 

“when will the power turn back on?” jenna groaned as chloe sighed. “tomorrow? i have no clue.” michael let out a quiet cough and jeremy moved the hair out of his eyes. “guys!” he whisper-screamed. “he’s waking up.” everyone gathered around the boy, who immediately sneezed when he woke up. “jer? what happened?” 

jeremy put his hand on michael’s cheek. “a door fell on you.” michael looked at jeremy. “what?” jeremy bit his lip. “and then three people stood on you.” michael rubbed his eyes. “how sick am i?” jeremy laughed and put his hand on michael’s forehead. “you’re still pretty warm.” michael laid his head on jeremy’s shoulder. “i just want sleep and kisses.” michael mumbled into jeremy’s shirt. 

“anything for you. you’ve had a rough day, huh?” michael nodded and wrapped his arms around jeremy. “a horrifying day. what time is it?” he asked, closing his eyes. “nearly twelve, possibly one? no clue, love.” michael felt his heart flutter when jeremy called him love. he just loved it so much.

“alright. i’m just gonna close my eyes for a while. i feel so horrible.” jeremy mentally awed for possibly the thousandth time. “goodnight, mikey.” jeremy kissed michael’s warm forehead. “goodnight, jerry.” 

jeremy looked up to see the whole rest of the group staring at the two. “you two are so lovey-dovey. it’s so disgusting.” rich laughed as brooke punched his shoulder. “fuck off. they’re so cute.” jeremy felt himself blush. “i’m pretty sure michael is the person i wanna marry.”

there was some “aw” ‘s but rich fake gagged. “so, you-” he pointed at jeremy. “are gonna marry him?” he pointed at michael. “yes. sometimes i’m positive he’s my like my,,,, i don’t know-” christine smiled. “soulmate! jeremy, how in love are with with michael mell?” he smiled. “pretty in love.” 

rich poked michael’s cheek, who then stirred slightly. “sure. you two aren’t gonna last until college.” jeremy’s mouth dropped. “what’s wrong with you? you’ve been such an asshole to michael tonight. why don’t you like him?” rich stared at the floor. “never said i didn’t like michael. it’s just a little annoying that you have to protect him 24/7.”

jeremy gave rich a confused look. “i do not “protect” michael. he’s sixteen. he can protect himself.” christine felt the atmosphere filling up with bad vibes. “how about we play charades? charades is a fun game.” she smiled, hoping it would end the fight between rich and jeremy.

“ooo, i’ll go first.” rich snarled. he did a hand motion of him sucking a dick. “guess who am i? i’m jeremy, constantly sucking michael’s cock all the time.” jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“look, i’m jeremy!” rich mocked. “i love boys and michael mell. no one can’t hurt him because i’ll fucking cut you!” michael opened his eyes, and stood up from jeremy’s grip. 

“jesus fucking christ, rich. you know what you are? a douche. you’ve been a major asshole to me since i started dating jeremy! like, you call me a baby, insecure, sensitive and treat me like a garbage can! i have feelings, you dick!” jeremy pulled on michael’s sweatshirt to get him to sit back down.

“you have a pretty high fever, michael. sit down, please.” michael pulled his hand away. “no, stop protecting me, jeremy. you’re right. i’m sixteen. i can protect myself.” the four girls and jake were loving the cat fight between the three. 

“you know what michael, maybe because i’m so “mean” because i’m jealous.” rich stuttered as jeremy choked on air. “you and jeremy cuddle all the time, he has a cute nickname for you and he takes care of you. fuck, he loves you.” michael immediately felt regret. 

“rich, i’m sorry. i didn’t know that you felt that way.” michael frowned and then rich let out a fake laugh. “don’t worry about it. it doesn’t make it better i had a crush on you, before jake. freshman year.” the room fell silent. well, almost silent as jeremy was just mumbling “jesuschristjesuschrist” under his breath. 

“anyone still wanna play charades?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your opinions!
> 
> i love michael mell so much like you don't understand
> 
> tumblr: protect-michael-mell
> 
> ig: protect.michael.mell (sofia)


	5. i cant help falling in love with you

“rich, i don’t feel that way about you. i’m sorry.” rich laughed. “i don’t still like you. i’m dating jake.” jake let out a nervous sigh. “i was gonna say.”

“just sorry i’ve been a bad friend to both of you. i guess i just kinda am jealous of how in love you both are.” michael laughed and jeremy just sat there with this resting bitch face. “yeah, i guess we are.” michael turned to smile at jeremy, who smiled fully at michael. jeremy stared at rich though, with this look of annoyance. 

“i have to pee.” jeremy blurted as chloe rolled her eyes. “thanks for sharing.” she mumbled as jeremy grabbed michael’s hand. “michael i think you should come too.” michael looked at jeremy with a look of sheer confusion and terror, as jeremy looked extremely mad. “um, that’s not necessary, jer.” jeremy began to drag michael to the staircase.

“don’t you dare “jer” me you cute son of a bitch! but yes it is now come with me.” michael followed jeremy up the stairs and michael saw the door on the floor. “what-” jeremy cut him off. “don’t ask.” 

they made it to the bathroom, and jeremy locked the door. “dude. what just happened?” jeremy asked as michael shrugged. “rich confessed his bi love for me?” jeremy sighed. “i love you. a lot. i don’t want to lose you. ever. you mean so much to me, and i can’t really go through the day without you.” michael felt tears well in his eyes. 

“i-, um- i-” he felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. jeremy pulled michael into a hug. “jeremy i love you so much. like, i wouldn’t have made it through today without you and-” jeremy put his lips to michael’s. michael briefly pulled back. “but i’m sick.” jeremy smiled. “if i get sick i can always get better.” 

michael shrugged and continued to kiss jeremy, who was starting to push him against the wall. 

*in the basement*

“so you had a crush on michael, huh?” jake asked, voice sounding hurt. “in freshman year, babe. you’re mine now.” jake wrapped his arm around rich, and pulled his tight. 

“they’ve been gone for like 20 minutes. can someone see if they like escaped or something?” chloe asked as rich stood up. “i’ll go.” 

rich walked up the stairs, and saw light peeking out of the door, which was slightly open. he looked in, and saw michael pinned up against the wall by jeremy. jeremy was kissing michael’s neck and mumbling things into his shoulder. and rich felt his heart hurt a little. 

jake and him didn’t do stuff like that. they just either made out or had sex. they cuddled, but it would eventually turn into something else. rich would die to be in a relationship like jeremy and michael’s. 

the way michael stared at jeremy and vice versa, the way that the two cuddled with each other, how they kissed. just rich wanted that. 

he knocked on the door. “come on. christine wants to play musical bingo or something.” jeremy grabbed michael’s hand and they walked back to the basement hand in hand. rich tried not to roll his eyes.

jeremy and michael sat back down, the duo still cuddled together. rich tried to cuddle into jake, who just did that thing where he wraps his arm around him. brooke pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“guys, my phone is still on 30%. i’ll connect my speaker and we can listen to music.” chloe was the only person to go “yay!’ as everyone in the group was either half-asleep or pissed off. michael yawned and laid his head into jeremy’s shoulder. 

i can’t help falling in love came on the speaker. michael looked at jeremy and mumbled “it’s our song.” 

rich felt his heart pulse again. “jake, why don’t we have a song?” jake shrugged and then smiled. “too many songs remind me of you.” rich knew it was a compliment, but he couldn’t help but feel mad.

brooke looked at chloe, who was smiling at her. brooke walked over to her and sat in chloe’s lap. christine was cuddled into jenna, as she was nearly asleep. all these couples suddenly angered rich. he and jake were nothing like this. all “lovey dovey.” that’s when he looked at jeremy and michael.

michael was asleep in jeremy’s chest, letting out soft snores. rich watched as jeremy slightly hummed along to the song, taking off michael’s glasses. michael shifted closer into jeremy, and jeremy rubbed circles on michael’s back and played with his hair. rich needed someone who would do that to him. 

“jake, maybe we should take a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmMMMM
> 
> i love richjake js but i needed angst
> 
> tumblr: protect-michael-mell
> 
> ig: protect.michael.mell (sofia)


	6. w hat's yo ur dam ag e ri ch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue anymore

“what?” jake asked, voice sounding broken. “but, i love you.” 

rich bit his lip. “i love you too. but i just need some time to think.” rich saw a tear in jake’s eye. jake never cried. rich made jake cry. 

jeremy had fallen asleep momentarily, but he knew it wouldn’t last. “dude.” jeremy mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “rich, you don’t mean anything you’re saying. it’s 2 am on a friday morning and michael probably got his germs on you or something.” 

rich rolled his eyes. “you think you know everything, huh heere?” jeremy just shrugged. “rich, just go to sleep. look, you made jake cry.” everyone was asleep except the three boys, until chloe opened her eyes. “jake, why are crying?” she asked, as jake wiped his eyes.

“rich broke up with me!” he cried as chloe shot rich a look of disgust. “wow, dude. not cool.” jenna added, waking up christine and brooke with her. “i didn’t break up with him! i just said that we needed a break!” jeremy “shh”ed rich. “you’re gonna wake up, michael!” jeremy whisper-screamed.

michael slowly opened his eyes. “too late.” jeremy mumbled as brooke shook her head at rich. “first you break jake’s heart and wake up poor sick michael! what’s your damage, rich?” rich just sighed. “look, jake. i love you a lot. it’s just that i wish that we could be more like michael and jeremy.” 

michael still didn’t have his glasses on, so he squinted at rich. “you guys i literally had like the craziest dream ever! we were snowed in chloe’s house and then i got locked out of the basement and a door fell on me and i passed out and i woke up and jeremy can we go home now?” 

everyone just kinda stared at michael like he was crazy. “michael. that happened in real life.” jeremy whispered in his ear and his face dropped. “so we can’t go home?” jeremy shook his head.

michael buried his head back into jeremy’s shoulder and rich pointed at the couple. “you don’t cuddle me like that.” jake looked at rich. “well, it’s because michael is dependent to jeremy.” jeremy looked at rich. “excuse me?”

“well, i mean he follows you around like a puppy.” jeremy laughed at jake. “no he doesn’t.” the group started to add in things that jeremy and michael did together.

“he basically lives with you.”

“he’s always either holding your hand or literally up your ass.”

“you’re always the first one that he cries to.” 

“remember that one time?” jenna added as jeremy looked at her like she was crazy. “no?” chloe laughed. “you were out of school once and he literally didn’t talk for like whole day. then some dumb senior called him a queer and slammed into a locker. he literally didn’t do anything about it.” jeremy vaguely remembered michael walking in his door with tears in his eyes.

“but, when someone was talking shit about you, he literally knocked them out.” jeremy did remember that. some asshole was making fun of jeremy and michael beat them up. the gym teacher had to pull him off the other kid. 

jeremy looked at the sleeping boy on his chest. he looked so happy with jeremy. “why is this bash michael hour?” 

“he loves you. you two are meant to be. jake, i’m sorry. i love you. can we try to be more-” he laughed. “gay. i’m down.” the two hugged as chloe rolled her eyes. “dumbest argument ever. can we sleep now?” rich laughed. “go ahead.”

tomorrow they had to find a way to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but oh whale

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued
> 
> this wasn't supposed to be angsty and i made it by accident whoops
> 
> tumblr: protect-michael-mell
> 
> ig: protect.michael.mell (sofia)


End file.
